Again It Goes Unnoticed
by sekiho-chan
Summary: Mitsui declares his love for Rukawa. How does Rukawa respond? (MitRu)


**Again It Goes Unnoticed**

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or any of its characters. XD

A/N: Song fic. Fic completely inspired by Dashboard Confessional's "Again It Goes Unnoticed" :) Did this when I was really bored. So sorry if the composition of the whole fic is lousy. It's just a random songfic after all. XD

Pairing: MitRu

* * *

**!- Hisashi Mitsui's POV -!**

_**So quiet**_

_**Another wasted night**_

_**The television steals the conversation**_

_**Exhale..**_

_**Another wasted breath**_

_**Again it goes unnoticed**_

Thud, thud, thud.. goes my heart and it's getting faster and faster with every step I take. Why? Because I _volunteered_ to go to Kaede's place to bring him his books and stuff since he was absent for the day.

And I knew that this was the perfect chance to tell that ice prince bastard how I feel for him. And that's the main cause if this unending tension brewing in my blood.

Knock, knock..

It took a while before he opened it, but heck, he did, so who cares if I had to wait? Whatever.

"Sempai?"

"Sorry for suddenly appearing here in your doorstep without even informing you. Akagi told me to go here and bring you your notes and stuff since you were absent."

Uh-huh. First lie today. I _volunteered_, remember?

He replied with a dull nod as I handed him his books and stuff.

"Er.. Do you mind if I step inside?"

"Hn."

".. because we need to talk."

"Hn."

He stepped aside as to let me in and I, having common sense, closed the door behind me and followed the ice prince as he walked in a ghostly manner heading to the living room. We both sat down and because I knew that the bastard isn't going to start a conversation just yet, I did.

"So.. As I have said earlier, we--.."

The fuck!? He isn't paying any attention to me at all! Bastard. His eyes were fucking glued to that stupid television, and guess what? Shohoku's ace player who has an all-girls fan club, and I'm betting a secret all-boys too, is watching Nickelodeon. So much for all that. I took a deep breath and whoooooooooo.. Exhale.

"Rukawa Kaede."

_**Please tell me you're just feeling tired**_

'_**Cause if it's more than that**_

_**I feel that I might break**_

_**Out of touch, out of time**_

_**Please send me anything but signals that are mixed**_

'_**Cause I can't read your rolling eyes**_

_**Out of touch, are we out of time?**_

"Hn?"

"Can you turn off that goddamned tv?"

"Why?"

"Because.." I grabbed the remote and pressed the red button thingie and poof goes Nickelodeon.

"We. Need. To. Talk."

"Hn."

I guess that meant "sure-go-ahead-what-do-you-want-to-talk-about?" in the Rukawa Kaede lingo so again, I started this very uncomfortable conversation.

"Well.. You see, Rukawa.. I know this totally sounds unlike me, and you probably think that I'm an alien in Mitsui Hisashi's body. I wish that's true though. But it isn't. I _like_ you _Kaede_."

Okay. So I lied again. Second one today, mind you.

I don't _like _this bastard. I_love_ him.

"What?"

"You heard me. I like you. I have always been watching you during our practices and I'm not fucking satisfied with that. Merely watching you is lame. What I want is to hold you and to taste your lips. So I sound like a psychopath maniac, but for your info, I'm not. I'm a lunatic who's in love with a cold, heartless bastard named Rukawa Kaede."

"Hn."

With that, I froze. Everything— my body, my mind, my heart. I have never seen anyone so cold. Declaring what I feel for him and he replies with words with 1-2 syllables. And I couldn't read his mind. I can't tell what he feels just by looking at his deep blue eyes. I needed to pierce through him in one way or another. His coldness is getting WAY off-hand. I wish I was given the gift of having veeery loooong patience. But unfortunately, my patience is just as _long_ as two inches. I was about to strangle the bastardic ice prince to death, when suddenly, I heard a beeping sound from my wrist watch, realizing that it was already late and I already need to go home.

_**Close lipped**_

_**Another goodnight kiss is robbed of all its passion**_

_**Your grip**_

_**Another time is slack**_

_**It leaves me feeling empty**_

I knew this was now or never. I kissed him. As expected, he didn't kiss back. It's as if I was kissing a mannequin. With form, but lifeless. I can feel his lips, but where's the passion and the desire in him? Nada. Crap. So much for a so called 'goodnight kiss'. Sheesh. I should've kissed the wall instead.

* * *

On my way home, I kept on pondering about what just happened. I wonder how I still managed to bear it because it was too damn painful already. I felt so empty that night. My life is totally cursed.

**!- The Next Day -!**

I was shooting some hoops by myself at our neighborhood court. People are still asleep since it's just 6:00 am. I'm hoping I could forget the goddamned thing that happened last night between me and that heartless, block of ice. Come to think of it, ice doesn't have a heart in the first place, right? So 'heartless, block of ice' is gramatically incorrect. F-u-c-k. I'm not here to talk about language and grammar, for goodness' sake! Sheeesh.

Just then, between this random and might I say, STUPID thoughts, I heard footsteps nearing to me.

Rukawa Kaede.

Holy crap.

"Sempai?"

Despite the spine-shivering sensation I was feeling whenever he spoke those cold-as-Arctic words of his, I still had the guts, so I faced him and looked firmly into his eyes. He stared back at me and..

"Will you wait for me?"

Wait? What the hell is he talking about?

Ohhhh.. Now I get it. I smiled knowing what he was trying to tell me.

"We don't have to rush, kiddo. I'll wait for you."

Kaede wanted me to wait for him until he can finally let me know that he loves me too. I'm hunching this has something to do with him, not wanting me to get hurt by his eerie coldness. That bastard can be so sweet sometimes.

I smiled at him.

He smiled back.

What the fuck was going on!? I freaked out. I couldn't believe what I just saw. A smile on the ice prince's face. It wasn't a smirk, nor a cold death threat smile. It was.. a smile. Very rare, indeed.

"Sempai?"

"Yeah?"

"One-on-one?"

I smiled, yet again. "First to ten."

He nodded and we started our little practice game.

* * *

After that little practice session of ours, I rested my head on his lap as he was sitting on a bench still exhausted. He won though. Crap.

"Rukawa.."

"Hn?"

"Can you show me that smile again?"

"Don't push it, sempai."

A veinpop from me. That annoying kid. But I laughed it away. I can't help but think about that smile he gave me a while ago. Now, I have to concentrate on how to be patient enough. Because I want to see that very rare smile again.

On second thought, I'll just teach him how to love and be loved. Heh. It's worth a try.

I pulled him closer to me and I kissed him. I didn't care if he won't reply with a kiss and I didn't care if we were in a public court. To hell with those people who'll give a damn.

And because the ice prince didn't pull back from the kiss, I have this tingling feeling that he's going to be mine.. SOON. Oh joy.

_**I'll wait until tomorrow  
Maybe you'll feel better then  
Maybe we'll be better then  
So what's another day  
When I can't bear these nights of thoughts  
Of going on without you  
This mood of yours is temporary  
It seems worth the wait  
To see your smile again  
Out of the corner of your eye  
Won't be the only way you'll look at me then**_

_**O w a r i :)**_


End file.
